


Well Behaved

by Alisanne



Series: LiveJournal Anniversary [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Draco won't be boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Behaved

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairings:** Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Severus Snape/Harry Potter if you squint.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Capitu as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Draco/Al, prompt: cake. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Well Behaved

~

“You know, this is going a lot better than I expected,” murmured Al, looking around. “No hexing, no fights. People are actually behaving.”

Draco smirked, sipping his drink. “Perhaps that’s because I Imperiused everyone.” 

Al’s eyes widened. “What? You didn’t! Tell me you didn’t.” 

Draco coughed. “Of course I didn’t.” He rolled his eyes. “I would never do something so obvious. Plus, I would be the first suspect.” 

Al snorted. “Right. Also there’s the fact that Dad’s an Auror and would know, Mum would hex you to eternity, and Severus--” He paused. “I’m not sure what Severus would do, but it wouldn’t be good.” 

Draco shuddered. “Trust me, you definitely don’t want to know what Severus would do to me if he thought I was taking advantage of you.” He set aside his empty glass.

Al grinned. “Still, I really thought Dad would be more upset about us. I mean, to hear him talk, you and he weren’t the best of friends when you were in school.” 

“That’s certainly true.” The music started and, as everyone turned to look at the band, Draco steered Al toward the door to the patio. “I suppose we’ve both mellowed over the years.” He hummed. “And, well, Severus is my godfather. Perhaps he persuaded your father that us being together wasn’t all bad.” 

“Maybe.” Al squeaked as Draco dragged him into a dark corner. “What are you doing?” 

“Getting you alone.” Leaning in, Draco whispered against his mouth, “I’ve been longing to snog you all night, and since they insist on keeping us in full view at all times--” 

As Draco pressed close, Al closed his eyes, leaning against him. “Funny that,” he murmured between kisses. “Maybe our sheer hotness is intimidating--”

“Draco?” 

Groaning, Draco sighed, pulling away from Al. “What?” he snapped.

Severus stepped out onto the balcony. “As this is your engagement party, I suggest you go back in there and chat with your guests.” He smirked. “Both of you. Before Harry decides to come looking for you.” He pursed his lips. “Although perhaps it’s wise you stay hidden while engaged in...intimate activity. While Harry has _intellectually_ accepted the idea of you getting married, I’m not sure he’s prepared to see you snog. Do hurry up, though.” 

As Severus retreated through the door, Draco hummed, clasping Al’s hand. “You know, he could be right,” he said. “It’s time we go and entertain our guests.” He smirked. “And at least then, if we do happen to kiss, it’ll be in public and there will be witnesses should your father get...upset. Now come along. Let’s go cut the cake.” 

Al shook his head and grinned. Life with Draco was going to be anything but boring. 

~


End file.
